


Illegal//Stozier

by mruss63



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fanfic, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Pool, Stozier, Wish this was real, illegal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63
Summary: "Wow Stan can't believe you of all people are going to break the law with me" Richie grinned packing his towel and water into his backpack. "Whatever just hurry up," Stan said rolling his eyes and putting his backpack on.





	Illegal//Stozier

"Wow Stan can't believe you of all people are going to break the law with me" Richie grinned packing his towel and water into his backpack. "Whatever just hurry up," Stan said rolling his eyes and putting his backpack on. Richie finished up and held the door open "Ladies first," He said with a smile, Stan walked out the door with a playful slap of his ass. Richie laughed and locked the door behind him. 

"I'm so happy that we are doing something together, it hasn't been just us two since Georgie died, " Richie said a bit sadder now, "Yeah I know it has been a while. I'm happy too" Stan said smiling and rubbing Richie's shoulder comforting. Richie smiled back at Stan and ran to the gate of the public pool they were standing out the front of. He threw his bag over the gate and started climbing up, "Come on let's go" he said as he jumped down on the other side. Stan looked at him and chuckled, he gently shook the lock as it crackled a little bit Stan managed to push it open, "Oh," Richie said looking at it laughing. Stan laughed and took his shirt off, "The last one in the pool has to carry all the bags home!" "Not on my watch Stanny," Richie said throwing his last shoe off and jumping in the pool. Stan stood there as he got completely drenched by Richie, "you still have your socks on you idiot" he smirked.

"Fuck" Richie laughed "Hurry up come in its nice!" he continued. Stan laughs and jumps in swimming over to Richie. Richie smiled and splashed Stan playfully, for 5 minutes they swam around splashing and jumping on each other back. Suddenly it went quiet as Richie turned on his back and looked at the stars. Stan thought he was gorgeous, his soft brown eyes being lit up by the moon as they wandered around the night sky fascinated by the scenery above him, his amazing curly hair floating round in a big mop around his head, stan chuckled a little to himself and decided to join him. 

Stan went next to him also looking up at the stars. Richie snuck a look at stan and his breath was taken away by the perfect boy next to him. It was at this moment that Richie realised he was in love with the noodle haired boy. Everything about him, his breathtaking honey coloured eyes to his perfect little toes. Richie reached out cautiously taking Stans hand. Stan grabbed it back.

Suddenly they were rushed back to present time and were shocked to find a big spotlight on their faces, mortified they looked at each other and jumped out of the pool as fast as the could. As they got out they were faced by a bunch of old women. "shit, I forgot it was the oldies disco tonight" Richie half whispered "how the fuck could you forget that" Stan replied half amused. Richie shrugged his soldiers and just ran, Stan quickly followed. The ran laughing down the street to Richie's house. His parents weren't home which was not very surprising. Richie stumbled with his keys and Stan, who thought the dor was open fell onto Richie right as the door opened with a quick rush of air Stan fell into Richie's arm. "ah..erm" Stan said mumbling Richie looked at him and studied his face before crashing his lips against Stans. Stan was surprised at first but quickly matched the pace of Richie and kissed him back just as passionately. Richie pulled away with both the boys having swollen lips. Stan looked down at Richie with a soft sweet smile.

//I still need to edit this so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes//


End file.
